Always Mine
by xTeniPurix
Summary: Oishi drinks Inui's newest drink and Eijis worried. -one Shot- Golden Pair.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own PoT

**Authors-Note:** Well.. this is my first shot at a normal pairing xD. First Golden Pair fic... so be gentle.

* * *

Practice had started like normal. Twenty laps with that the threat of Inui's newest drink. Needless today it was another heated run between the boys. Oishi falling in last place by a second. Horror could be seen in his eyes as the glass of vile, lime green liquid was pulled out. 

"Oishi-koi…" Eiji's voice was weak as he clung to the nearest person to him: which happened to be Ryoma. Normally, Ryoma would have attempted to shove him away but even his eyes where on the cup…that just emitted a spark.

"…Take care Eiji." Oishi mumbled meekly as he downed the horrid drink. The Seigaku fukubuchou didn't move for the time being. Then his face turned blue and he ran from the courts to the water fountain. Eiji's eyes were wide with horror as he watched his partner run away.

"…." Eiji was quiet. As happy as he was that he didn't have to drink the drink. He felt as if someone was continuously poking his heart with a needle.

"Saa…We're lucky that it wasn't us." Fuji said as he stood next to Ryoma and Eiji.  
"Uisu." Was Ryoma's reply as he pulled his cap down over his eyes. Eiji thought had remained quiet, his aqua eyes never leaving the door.

"Gather round!" Most of the boys jumped at their coach's booming voice. But none the less, they flocked to her like a herd of lost puppies.

"What are the plans today sensei?" Momo asked as he arrived at the group.

"We're holding practice matches. All of which will be singles. Inui vs. Kaioh on court one. Taka vs. Momo on court two. Fuji vs. Ryoma on court three. Finally, Oishi vs. Eiji court four." Ryuuzaki scanned over her student's faces; pausing briefly at the spot where Oishi normally stood. "Where's Oishi?"

"He suffered the effects of Inui's newest drink." Fuji said with a sadistic smile as he pointed over to the sparking container. Ryuuzaki looked horrified for a moment before looking back to the students. As she glanced over the main person that caught her eye was Eiji. It was obvious that he was distracted and a bit distort. She assumed it was because of his doubles partner. 

"Change of plans. Tezuka will verse Arai while Eiji goes to check on his double's partner."

"Nya?" Eiji's ears perked at the sound of his name. He glanced at the coach for a brief moment before his face lit up again.

"Did you hear me Kikumaru?" Ryuuzaki repeated. She wanted to get the practice started.

"THANK YOU NYA!" Eiji jumped up and ran over hugging his coach before dashing out the door. He knew exactly where Oishi would be, by the water fountain. That's where most of Inui's victims ended up...aside from the nurse's office.

Eiji's speed allowed him to get to the water fountain quickly, though his face was horror stricken when he saw his doubles partner. There in front of him was Oishi, passed out on the ground.

"Oishi!" He said before running over and falling on the ground next to his partner. He lifted his partner some and shook him, which actually failed, much to Kikumaru's dismay. Becoming paranoid and his head taking over all his thoughts: Eiji decided to make sure that his doubles partner was for a fact, still living.

He leaned down and pressed his ear to his partner's chest trying to see if he could hear a heart beat or at least tell if his partner was still breathing. He let out a relieved sigh once he heard that both were present. A smile was on his face as he shifted so that Oishi's head rested in his lap.

Kikumaru wasn't too worried about getting back to tennis practice. All of the matches would take a while, well…minus the Tezuka vs. Arai match. That one was most likely over. Eiji ran his fingers gently through Oishi's hair. He wasn't really too sure of how much time had passed, all he knew was that he was taking care of the most important person to him.

Yes he had his family and his other friends but they weren't the same: they weren't Oishi. Somewhere between their first year and playing doubles side by side, Eiji had fallen in love with his doubles partner.

"Ngghn…" A muffled groan finally came from the sleeping boy as he began to awake. Eiji's eyes widened as he looked down at Oishi. The Seigaku Fukubuchou sat up slowly, shifting so that he was sitting next to Eiji.

"Oishi-koi! You're living!" Eiji said as threw his arms around his partner, engulfing him in a hug. Oishi let out a small laugh as he was pounced on. He smiled as he slipped his arm around the acrobat before resting his head on the red-head's shoulder.

"Yea…I didn't think I would for a little though." He joked, still embracing his partner. To Oishi's delight he felt Eiji curl into him a bit more.

"Neither did I nya." Eiji's reply made Oishi laugh. Then they just sat in silence…still not moving from the embraced position they were in. Then after a few minutes passed Oishi pulled way from the hug.

"Come on Eiji, we should probably get back." He said as he stood up and offered his hand to the other. Eiji smiled as he took a hold of his partner's hand and stood up. Pausing for a moment the two exchanged a silence before heading back to the courts. The walk there was a silent one for the most part, the two still holding hands.

"Oisih-koi…"

"Yes Eiji?"

"Aishiteru"

"…I love you too Eiji." He smiled sweetly at his double partner. Placing a soft kiss on the acrobats forehead before they returned to the courts.

-Owari-

* * *

**End-Note:** Well..that was my first Golden Pair/canon pairing. :3...so please review and tell me what you think of it. 


End file.
